Miriam Schürn
Steffismundigen, Frankenland |Education = University of Keln (BA; MA) |Hometown = |Party = National Democratic |Former = |Spouse = Otto Schürn (m. 1980) |Parents = Heinrich Heinzbacherhaus Mathilde Heinzbacherhaus |Children = 2 }}Miriam Alice Schürn (née Heinzbacherhaus; born 30 June 1957) is a Frankish politician who has served as a member of the State Council for Wittenmold since 2002, and was a member of the National Council from 1990 until 2002. She is a member of the National Democratic Party. Born to a wealthy, political family in Steffismundigen, she is the daughter of Heinrich Heinzbacherhaus and Mathilde Heinzbacherhaus, both of whom served as Federal Councillors. After graduating from secondary school in 1975, Schürn moved to Keln to attend the University of Keln, graduating with a degree in psychology in 1978. Initially uninterested in pursuing a career in politics, Schürn worked as an addiction counselor in Keln for several years, and earned her master's degree in psychology in 1982. Schürn became more interested in politics as she began to become disillusioned with her career path. After being given the choice to either run for office or enroll in a doctoral degree program, Schürn decided to enter politics. Schürn began her political career after being included on the federal list for the National Democratic Party in the 1990 federal election. While most politicians begin their careers in state politics prior to entering federal politics, Schürn received help from her parents and family friends in order to not have to begin her career in state politics. She ultimately was elected, later winning reelection in the 1994 and 1998 elections. In 2002, Schürn was selected as one of the National Democratic candidates for the State Council in the state of Wittenmold for the 2002 election. She ultimately won a seat, and was reelected in 2006, 2010, 2014, and 2018. Schürn has run for the Federal Council on two occasions; her first bid was in the 2006 election, where she advanced to the general ballot but lost to Peter Küthbert with only 48.8% of the vote. Her second bid was in the 2018 election, where she began as the favorite to win, but was eliminated before the general ballot in the final round due to Frank-Draconians abandoning her in favor of Giacomo Lubito. In public opinion polls, Schürn is often seen as one of the most visible legislators in Frankenland, often appearing in the media and being identified as one of the most highly ranking members of the National Democratic Party. Public opinion on Schürn has been mixed despite her visibility, with common criticisms being elitism, extravagant spending, and an apparent disconnect between herself and the middle-class. Nevertheless, Schürn is still considered to be one of the top contenders for the 2020 Federal Council election. Early life and family Schürn was born on 30 June 1957 in Steffismundigen, Wittenmold to parents Heinrich Heinzbacherhaus (1927–2009) and Mathilde Heinzbacherhaus (née Übermann; born 1930). At the time of her birth, her father was a dermatologist, while her mother worked as a nurse practitioner; her parents had met after working at the same hospital. Schürn is a Frank-Lungarian and was raised speaking Lungarian. She grew up in a wealthy family, living in a three-story, eight-bedroom home, and is the elder of two daughters; her younger sister is Maria, born . When Schürn was nine years old, Heinrich was elected to the National Council in the 1966 federal election. He later was elected to the Federal Council in the 1978 election, and served until his retirement in 1992. Mathilde entered politics as well, being elected to the National Council in the 1982 election. She succeeded her husband in the Federal Council after winning the 1992 election, and served until her retirement in 2006. Education and psychology career Schürn began her education in 1963, attending a local, public primary school in Steffismundigen. In primary school, Schürn was a gifted student, initially wanting to pursue a career in medicine like both of her parents. She graduated from primary school in 1969, afterwards transferred to public schooling to begin attending a two-year pre-gymnasium school, before beginning gymnasium in 1971. She ultimately graduated with her high school diploma in 1975. After graduating from secondary school, Schürn moved to Keln to enroll in the Faculty of Social Sciences at the University of Keln. She received her bachelor's degree in psychology in 1978. Schürn worked as an addiction counselor at a private practice rehabilitation clinic after graduating, often helping individuals who suffered from drug or alcohol addictions. In 1982, she received her master's degree in psychology, and moved to a larger practice as a higher-ranking counselor. Schürn became more interested in politics as she began to become disillusioned with her career path. After being given the choice to either run for office or enroll in a doctoral degree program in the late-1980s, Schürn decided to enter politics. Political career Schürn began her political career after being included on the federal list for the National Democratic Party in the 1990 federal election. While most politicians begin their careers in state politics prior to entering federal politics, Schürn received help from her parents and family friends in order to not have to begin her career in state politics. She ultimately was elected, later winning reelection in the 1994 and 1998 elections. In 2002, Schürn was selected as one of the National Democratic candidates for the State Council in the state of Wittenmold for the 2002 election. She ultimately won a seat, and was reelected in 2006, 2010, 2014, and 2018. Schürn has run for the Federal Council on two occasions; her first bid was in the 2007 election, where she advanced to the general ballot but lost to Peter Küthbert with only 48.8% of the vote. Her second bid was in the 2018 election, where she began as the favorite to win, but was eliminated before the general ballot in the final round due to Frank-Draconians and Frank-Regians abandoning her in favor of Giacomo Lubito. In public opinion polls, Schürn is often seen as one of the most visible legislators in Frankenland, often appearing in the media and being identified as one of the most highly ranking members of the National Democratic Party. Public opinion on Schürn has been mixed despite her visibility, with common criticisms being elitism, extravagant spending, and an apparent disconnect between herself and the middle-class. Nevertheless, Schürn is still considered to be one of the top contenders for the 2020 Federal Council election. Personal life Schürn began dating Frankish anesthesiologist Otto Schürn in 1977; they became engaged in 1979, and married the following year. They have two children together: Natascha, born , and Nicholas, born . The family owns homes in Wittenmold, Keln, and Gortzman; their Wittenmold home was listed as their primary residence, although it is reported that Schürn spends more time between Keln and Gortzman. Schürn is a Eurean Reform Christian, who has described her faith as being very important to her. She is fluent in Lungarian, Draconian, Regian, and English. Category:1957 births Category:Eurean Reformed Christians from Frankenland Category:Frank-Lungarians Category:Frankish politicians Category:Frankish women in politics Category:Living people Category:Members of the National Council of Frankenland Category:Members of the State Council of Frankenland for the State of Wittenmold Category:National Democratic Party of Frankenland politicians Category:People from Steffismundigen Category:University of Keln alumni